


Something So Wholesome About You, Get Closer To Me.

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I just had to write it, M/M, Praise Kink, This is so short I'm sorry, kind of flirting, ronan's thing for adam's accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on tumblr<br/>pansexualisabellelightwood.tumblr.com<br/>benbaepeirce.tumblr.com</p><p>planning more noah/jake and some jesper/wylan :)</p><p>the title is from From Eden by Hozier</p></blockquote>





	Something So Wholesome About You, Get Closer To Me.

Ronan knew, he had to know, that teasing Adam like this in a store, in a public place, in front of Gansey and Blue and Noah and Henry, was a terrible idea. He was going to do it anyway. When Blue mentions that they need ice cream, Ronan offers to go, and drags Adam along by the hand he was already holding. "Adam," he starts, fighting a smirk because he is planning what comes next, "put this back for me." Adam rolls his eyes but takes the carton and goes to open the freezer door.  
Ronan drops the match, "Good boy."  
Adam's face burns. He stops with his arm midway to the door, and drops the ice cream. Faintly, he can hear Gansey, too far down the aisle to have heard what Ronan said, but close enough to see Adam's reaction, asking if he's alright. Two can play at this game, he thinks. Purposely bending down in front of Ronan, he picks the carton back up and puts it in it's place. With his southern accent completely unhidden, just the way that makes his boyfriend shudder, he says, "Oh, darlin', you shouldn't have done that."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr  
> pansexualisabellelightwood.tumblr.com  
> benbaepeirce.tumblr.com
> 
> planning more noah/jake and some jesper/wylan :)
> 
> the title is from From Eden by Hozier


End file.
